La colline violette
by Danaide
Summary: Une rencontre imprévue peut changer le cours d'une vie, la neige recouvre la ville de son manteau blanc, vois tu cela mon ange ?


Titre : **La colline violette**

Couple : **NaruSasu**

Chanson: violet hill_ coldplay

Genre : **Shounen-AI** / OS

**Résumé** : Une rencontre imprévue peut changer le cours d'une vie, la neige recouvre la ville de son manteau blanc, vois tu cela mon ange?

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mazashi Kishimoto.**

**Note**: lisez la traduction de la chanson, elle fait partie intégrante de l'histoire.

**OoO**

**La colline violette **

Ce sourire d'adieu que tu m'as adressé me fait encore mal aujourd'hui tu es parti sans crier gare me laissant de nouveau seul, pourquoi m'as tu abandonné, mon amour n'était pas assez fort pour te retenir ? Peut être aurai –je du être plus courageux et t'aimer davantage, mais tu es parti je revois encore ton sourire et ses paroles que tu as prononcé résonnes dans ma tête.

Aujourd'hui comme il y'a quelques années lors de ton départ, il neige, un mentaux blanc recouvre la ville, je me souviens que tu aimes le mois de décembre a cause de ce paysage unique qu'il offre à nos yeux émerveillés.

_Ce fut un long et sombre Décembre_

_Je me souviens sur tous les toits_

_Il y avait de la neige_

_De la neige blanche_

Ce jour où on s'est trouvés, tu étais allongé dans la neige, et moi qui m'inquiétai croyant que tu t'étais évanoui, normale personne ne s'allonge dans la neige en plein mois de décembre.

Je me souviens que je me suis approché, j'ai cru avoir affaire à un ange, tes cheveux noir ébène contrastant avec le blanc de la neige, de tes yeux coulaient des larmes, je me suis approché sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je t'ai pris dans mes bras, une étreinte chaleureuse à laquelle tu as répondu, de parfaits inconnus s'enlaçant sous le regard haineux des gens, je te serrais plus fort contre moi, mon corps semblait te connaître, mon cœur battait conte le tien un rythme effréné qui suspendait le cours du temps

_Je me souviens clairement_

_Ils nous regardaient, par les fenêtres_

_Bien que nous gelions en bas_

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés chez moi, tu étais gelé et moi aussi, tu me regardais, un regard noir, les ténèbres semblaient le consumer mais une lueur y brillait, de l'espoir et de la tendresse, je me perdis à te contempler, cette beauté, ces traits fins mais masculins, et enfin ce sourire, comment un sourire pouvait réchauffer autant, je m'approchais en te donnant des vêtement de rechange, il fallait que tu te changes, tes vêtements étaient trompés à cause de la neige, tu entrais dans ma chambre et là j'entendis un bruit qui me glaça le sang, j'accourus tu étais tombé, évanoui d'épuisement, je t'ai porté jusqu'à mon lit et te recouvris de couvertures chaudes, alors que j'allais partir tu me retins par le poignet, les yeux mi-clos tu me murmuras de rester, je me changea et entra dans le lit à tes côtés, je me sentis si bien, pour la première fois j'ai dormis serein avec toi dans mes bras, je sens encore ton odeur, cette douce odeur mélange de vanille et lavande, un fin rayon de soleil me réveilla le matin, toi toujours dans mes bras tu semblais ne pas vouloir me lâcher, au bout de quelques minutes tu te réveilla enfin, tes yeux encore embrumer par le sommeil, tu me regardais, nous étions étrangers et familiers à la fois, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme semblaient te connaître, à partir de cette nuit nous nous sommes jamais quitter, nous passions tout notre libre ensemble à nous aimer, jamais tu n'as prononcé mot, jamais à cette époque je n'entendis ta voix, te souviens-tu mon ange de ces moments de bonheur que nous avions vécu ?

Je parle au passé de notre histoire cela me fait si mal, nous sommes séparé à cause de la haine et de cette peur, ce n'était nullement notre faute, mais ce souvenir que j'aurais tant voulus effacé est encré en moi ne me laissant aucun répits, ce sourire d'adieu que tu m'as adressé me fais mal encore aujourd'hui et je crois que jamais cette blessure en mon âme ne guérira.

Cette nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrer me parait bien lointaine déjà, remplacé par le souvenir de ta perte.

On m'as tout donné une nuit de décembre mais me la repris bien assez tôt, j'ai rencontré un ange sous la neige et depuis je prie pour que tu me reviennes, j'aurais tant voulu t'entendre prononçai de douce parole, et ces mots que j'attendais tant, cette promesse que tu n'as pas tenu.

_Tu ferais mieux d'améliorer tes mensonges_

_Si tu m'aimes_

_Pourquoi ne me le fait tu pas savoir ?_

Ce fut un long et sombre décembre, ils t'ont pris à moi, ses démons m'ont pris mon ange, alors que nous étions comme à notre habitude dans notre maison, nous entendîmes un bruit, tu voulais aller voir, je t'ai retenu mais tu m'as souri, je t'ai lâché, des lueurs scintillaient au loin dans le village, je t'ai entendis crier, la peur au ventre je dévalai les escaliers pour savoir ce qui t'ai arrivé, devant ce spectacle, mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

_Ce fut un long et sombre Décembre_

_Lorsque les banques sont devenues des cathédrales_

_Et le brouillard_

_Devenu Dieu_

_Les prêtres ont saisi leurs Bibles_

_Et sortit leurs fusils_

_Et la croix a été brandie_

_Enterrez-moi avec honneur_

_Quand je serais mort et quittez ce chemin_

_De retour à la maison un amour se dévoile_

_Si tu m'aimes_

_Pourquoi ne me le fait tu pas savoir ?_

Ils t'ont pris à moi, je courus vers toi, tu étais debout dehors, la neige avait pris une couleur vermeille, la couleur de ton sang qui coulait, ils t'ont pris à moi et je n'ai rien su faire à part pleurer, ces regards haineux, leurs sourires de satisfaction, _pourquoi_ fut le seul mot que j'arrivai à articuler, leurs rires hantent encore mes nuits, tu t'ai avancé vers moi, et tu m'as pris dans tes bras, ton corps meurtri contre le mien, pour une dernière étreinte, pour un dernier baiser qui avait le goût du sang, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, ta main caressait ma joue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer, et c'est à cet instant que tu m'as parlé, cette phrase, la première et la dernière que tu as prononcé « _je t'aime Naruto_ » elle résonne inlassablement dans ma tête.

Je n'ai rien su faire pour protéger mon ange.

Des années ont passées depuis cette nuit mais je ne peux oublier, mon ange est parti, je suis encore sur notre colline, sur ce lieu où il m'a été donné de te rencontrer, je ressasse encore une fois nos moments passés ensemble.

_J'ai pris mon amour sur la colline violette_

_Nous étions assis la dans la neige_

_Tout ce temps, encore elle ne disait rien_

_Donc si tu m'aimes_

_Pourquoi ne me la tu pas dis plus tôt ?_

Lors que la neige tombe j'ai l'impression que tu es à mes cotes, alors que tombe la neige mon ange !

**_Fin_**

**OoO**

**Auteur** : O_ô J'ai osé !

**Naruto** : O.o Elle a osé !

**Sasuke**: O_ö Une DeathFic !

**Naruto** : comment elle a pu faire ça ?

**Auteur** : C'est la faute de cette chanson et de ima-gi-na-tion ! T_T

**Sasuke** : Y_Y Elle a bon dos celle la !

**Auteur** : T_T n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait


End file.
